


Serenading Is Better When It's Gay

by BluestGhost



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: -insert more interesting tags HEERE-, IT'S GAY, M/M, The Play, geddit, is this how the cool kids tag, that rhymed, the squip knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestGhost/pseuds/BluestGhost
Summary: The crowd of students parted, and Jeremy felt his breath hitch as an all-to-familiar person stepped forward.(Instead of Christine trying to serenading Jeremy during The Play under the Squip's control, a certain loser does instead)





	Serenading Is Better When It's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is my first piece of writing I've posted on here? I was feeling pretty confident about it at first but now I'm kinda like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. aNYWAYS, I hope people at least semi-enjoy it (;

"Because then you'll never be with HIM!" the Squip shouted, his arm shooting out to point towards the group of squip-ified students. Jeremy frowned in confusion.

 

"Who-"

 

The crowd of students parted, and Jeremy felt his breath hitch as an all-to-familiar person stepped forward.

 

An adorable smile covered their face, a smile that never failed to make Jeremy smile in return. Brown hair that whenever he touched it, felt like one of the softest things in the world. And a red jacket that was an immediate sign of safety whenever Jeremy needed an anchor.

 

An adorable smile, the softest hair, and the safest jacket that belonged to Michael Mell.

 

"..Michael?" Jeremy croaked, his eyes widening in disbelief. Michael's smile widened in response.

 

"You are the person I want to be with everyday," Michael sang, and began to walk towards him, his face covered in a soft blush and a lovestruck expression. Jeremy was finding it hard to keep his breathing even.

 

"and this is something that I've been afraid to say,"

 

Jeremy looked into his best friends eyes, so full of affection, and it made him feel warm. A wide smile curved onto his face, before it fell, his heart following the same action.

 

Those blue eyes weren't the soft, warm brown that used to greet him every day. They didn't have that mischievious glimmer. The warmth left him more quickly than it had arrived.

 

"That is _not_  Michael," Jeremy whispered. But how had the Squip controlled him? Only minutes before, Michael had stepped on-stage, holding the key to defeating the very same computer that had him under control, his eyes a beautiful brown that sparkled.

 

The Squip put a hand on his shoulder, but Jeremy kept his gaze on the non-Michael, his fallen heart thumping in his chest. The Squip smiled and spoke.

 

"I assure you, it is! Only his fears and insecurities have been removed!" He encouraged Jeremy, but the teen knew Michael Mell, and Michael Mell never in his life would willingly sing on stage, insecurities removed or kept.

 

"You're the guy that I am so kinda in to. The guy I am totally in to," Michael stood in front of him, his arm reaching out and cupping his cheek delicatly.

 

"This feeling is new," Michael stood on his toes, his face mere inches from Jeremy's.

 

"Jeremy, I. Love. You," Jeremy looked dully into Michael's eyes. Michael was dangerously close to his face, centimeters away from colliding. The last syllable kept coming out of his best friends mouth, sending chills down his spine.

 

The Squip, his left hand still on Jeremy's shoulder, put his right on the other, leaning forward to speak into his ear.

 

"That's your cue," the Squip spoke, smile evident in his voice and tone full of encouragment.

 

Jeremy, his eyes still on Michael's, swallowed.

 

"He'll do whatever I want," Jeremy murmured. It wasn't a question, but the Squip still responded.

 

"That's what you wanted!" He whispered with excitement. Jeremy gulped again.

 

"Great."

 

Jeremy always thought Christine was who he wanted.. but he was so stupid not to realize up until now that what he wanted had been right infront of him the whole time. Even the Squip knew before him, otherwise why would Michael's eyes be blue and declaring his love for him under control? And why was Jeremy so.. happy about it? He mentally hit himself, the answer was obvious enough.. but that didn't matter now, yet his mind continued to expand on the possibilities.

 

Michael would do anything he wanted? He.. could be more than his best friend, maybe his..

 

"Boyfriend? Jeremy, of course! He loves you!" The Squip spoke loudly in his ear and Jeremy winced. The Squip could read his mind still..

 

Michael.. his boyfriend. That didn't sound so bad. But right now, this wasn't Michael. This wasn't the Michael that he ignored for a month, the Michael that he always got stoned with in a basement..

 

Michael, his favorite person.

 

Jeremy gripped the bottle of Mountain Dew Red, and without thinking, leaned forward so he was almost kissing Michael, then held the bottle up to his mouth, whispering quickly.

 

"Drink this'"

 

And without a second of hesitation, Michael drank it.

 

Almost immediatly, he collapsed and covered his ears, screaming in pain. All around him, the rest of the musical actors followed suite, crying out. Jeremy held is hand out to Michael in panic, opening his mouth to yell his name.

 

Before a syllable could escape, a pain more excruciating than when the Squip entered his brain shot through him in an unexpected jolt.

 

Jeremy fell to the ground, covering his ears as yelling sounded from all around him.

 

"JEREMY!" The Squip shouted, "J-JEREMY!"

 

There was so much _noise_ , god, why was there so much noise?! It felt like someone was taking out a part of him in the most painful way possible.

 

**_JEE-e-e-R-r-E-ee-me-e-e_ **

 

The Squip's voice glitched, repeating his name over and over until Jeremy couldn't understand the words coming out of his mouth over the excruciating pain.

 

Then, after what felt like years the pain vanished, and Jeremy was blanketed by black.

**Author's Note:**

> That be it.. yayy(?)
> 
> Leave your opinion if you want! Was it meh? Alrigh? So terrible i feel like crapping on a rock and throwing it through your window? No matter the opinion, feel free to leave it! (;


End file.
